1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an MRAM device is manufactured, a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) layer may be etched by a physical etching process to form an MTJ structure.